


"Hittin' the Showers"

by CastleCanary



Category: Daredevil (TV), Iron Fist (TV), Luke Cage (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gangbang, Humiliation, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Shower Sex, Size Difference, Small Penis, Smut, Urination, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastleCanary/pseuds/CastleCanary
Summary: Danny wrapped his towel around his hips then proceeded in the showers.He walked in to see not only one man but three men showering beside one another.Matt Murdock. Luke Cage. And Frank Castle. All wet & completely naked under the showerheads.•Or... The Defenders men learn about Danny's "little" secret and choose to have their fun with him.
Relationships: Frank Castle/Danny Rand, Frank Castle/Matt Murdock, Luke Cage & Frank Castle & Matt Murdock & Danny Rand, Luke Cage/Danny Rand, Matt Murdock/Danny Rand
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	"Hittin' the Showers"

**Author's Note:**

> FYI, body shaming / shaming males for their penis size irl is never okay.
> 
> Penis size DOES NOT define manhood or self worth. This story is all a fantasy and just for fun.
> 
> Fellas, please practice self love & body positivity. You guys deserve it as well <3
> 
> Also follow my Twitter: CastleCanary and be sure to leave a comment/kudo if you enjoyed!

Danny made his way through The Defenders hideout…

He was exhausted from battling a gang in the streets of Hell’s Kitchen. No help from Daredevil or any of the other Defenders, Danny felt proud of himself. But he was tired, sweaty and clothes torn to shreds. He needed a shower… 

Danny entered the locker rooms which lead around the corner to communal showers he had installed for everyone.

He had deeply, deeply regretted having it built.

Danny had to find any excuse not to shower with the other male Defenders. It was starting to look pretty obvious…

Obvious that Danny was hiding something. Something that he was lacking.

Danny never liked the size of his penis. He felt it was small and pathetic. And getting an erection didn't make that much of a difference.

But he could relax right now. He was completely alone. He didn’t have to hide his personal lack of manhood.

He stripped out of his torn up clothes.

Mask. Hoodie. Shirt. Socks & shoes. Pants. And underwear.

Danny's little guy hung out in the open as he got a towel in one hand with his bar of soap & shampoo bottle in the other. 

And walked naked into the showers.

The way it was set up. You had the locker room then you walked into an entrance with gray marble walls that lead down a hallway, then you took a left to the communal showers.

Danny was kinda happy that a long way was between the lockers and the showers just in case he had to cover himself up.

But he didn’t have to worry about that tonight. Or so he thought…

Danny got close to curf when he noticed shower steam coming from the showers. Then heard whispers and laughter coming from a man.

Luke Cage. Oh, god… Danny thought.

Luke couldn’t see Danny naked! Luke was six foot tall and had huge muscles. Luke was built like a mountain. Danny also figured Luke’s downstairs member was pretty impressive. Of course Luke would put Danny’s body to shame.

Danny just took a deep breath and told himself he’d shower with his back turned toward Luke and would just casually make conversation head turned. Yeah… That’d work.

Danny wrapped his towel around his hips then proceeded in the showers.

He walked in to see not only one man but three men showering beside one another.

Matt Murdock. Luke Cage. And Frank Castle. All wet & completely naked under the showerheads.

And not only that… All their cocks were hard.

Three long, thick and hard members that looked like they were pointing at Danny.

Matt’s pale shaft with a red cockhead. Luke’s dark shaft with a brown cockhead. And Frank lightly tanned shaft with a purple cockhead.

Danny wanted to be excited but was terrified.

“Hey, Danny boy!” Luke was the first one to acknowledge Danny.

Danny looked like a deer caught in headlights.

“Hey… Luke.” Danny gulped.

“What’s wrong, Iron Clad?” Frank asked, looking Danny up and down.

“Nothing!” Danny exclaimed way too quickly. 

Luke & Frank glanced at each other.

“Then by all means… Join us.” Matt said to Danny.

“Right… Um…” Danny was trying to think of a good excuse to run out of there.

“What’s wrong, Iron Clad? Scared to show everybody your wang-wang?” Frank asked mockingly then laughed. 

Oh god… Oh god! 

Danny didn’t respond. 

The three of men looked at each other then stepped out from under the shower heads closer to the dry & naked Danny Rand.

“You're really that scared of us seeing your dick, Danny?” Luke asked.

Danny stood in silence and fear. Just holding on to his bar soap and shampoo bottle.

“Let’s find out why.” Frank reached for the towel around Danny’s hips and pulled it off.

There it was… Danny’s small, soft cock exposed for his friends to see.

All three men started laughing. 

Danny dropped his soap and shampoo on to the shower floors. 

Frozen still in humiliation.

“Oh my god! Look at that little acorn dick!” Frank said, leaning closer to look at Danny’s cock closer like it was some new form of science.

“Be quiet, Frank. I think it’s kinda cute.” Luke said, looking at Danny up and down like he was interested in something.

“Well… Now I know why you didn’t want to join us.” Matt said, trying not to laugh anymore.

Wait… How could a blind man see that Danny had a small penis?!? 

Danny wanted to ask.

Oh, right… Matt could still see shapes, objects and people’s bodies. Even in more detail than the average person.

Danny turned around to run away naked in shame until a hand grabbed his arm and stopped him in his tracks.

“What the hell are you-” Danny began.

“We still have use for you, Danny boy.” Luke said smiling.

“Clearly we can’t use that little baby dick of yours.” Frank said, stepping near Danny’s right and placing his hand around the back of Danny’s head.

Matt stepped to Danny’s left and leaned in to Danny’s ear and whispered, “You still have a tight ass we can use.”

The three wet, naked men pulled the dry & naked Danny Rand closer in the showers for their fun.

•

Danny was thrown against the wall with the showerhead running over him.

Frank on Danny’s right and Matt on Danny’s left, held him against the shower wall with Danny’s bare ass showing.

Frank turned off the shower with one hand while holding Danny with the other.

Luke stepped closer to Danny while rubbing his fingers inside a bottle of vaseline that was on one of the soap dispensers.

Danny guessed the three men had plans to do stuff with each other but Danny just walked in at the right time.

Luke ran his wet and lubricated fingers in between Danny’s ass cheeks.

Danny started lightly moaning. 

“I think he’s liking it.” Frank stated.

“I think he is too.” Matt agreed.

“Then he’s really gonna like this.” 

Luke stuck his fingers right in Danny’s asshole.

“OH, FUCK!” Danny screams echoed through the showers.

Danny felt a little pain but didn’t protest because of how good he felt getting his sweet spot hit.

Danny started arching his back more into it.

“Oh, see?” Frank started. “You’re a natural at this, Iron Clad.”

“Hope he’s a natural at taking cock.”

Luke started lubricating his hard member.

Luke spread Danny’s pale ass cheeks with his hands and proceeded to stick his hard cock inside Danny’s hole.

Danny started crying out from the pentriation. Luke’s long, thick member and causing him both pain and pleasure.

Then Luke started fucking.

Matt & Frank kept holding Danny to the wall while Danny was bent over, getting fucked by Luke Cage.

“Yeah… That’s right... Take that big cock.” Frank whispered in Danny’s ear.

Danny continued his screams of pain & pleasure.

Luke kept fucking, fucking and fucking.

Sounds of skin slapping against ass cheeks. Smacks of Luke’s wet cock going in and out of Danny’s wet asshole with Danny’s screams. And Frank’s & Matt’s approvals all echoed through the communal showers.

“OH, FUCK! I’M ABOUT TO CUM, DANNY BOY!”

Luke started shooting his seed inside Danny’s ass.

Danny moaned more as Luke fucked a few more times before pulling out his softening member. Danny’s asshole gushed out Luke’s seed.

“Alrighty. Which one of you boys is next?” Luke asked. 

“I am.” Matt stated.

Matt stopped holding Danny to the wall so he could switch places with Luke.

“Don’t worry, Danny. I’ll be more gentle.” Matt said, mockingly.

“No, you won’t. You better pound his ass!” Frank said, smirking.

Matt gave Frank a devilish grin.

Matt easily stuck his cock inside Danny’s wet asshole.

Danny’s moans started again as the devil started fucking. Matt’s skin clapping against Danny’s ass cheeks.

“Oh fuck, Matt! Keep fucking me!” Danny screamed.

Danny wasn't sure if he felt pain or numbness anymore but he didn’t care. He was just loving getting multiple cocks from multiple men.

“Don’t worry, Danny! I am!”

The devil kept and kept fucking. 

“Hold Iron Clad, Luke.” Frank stated. “I’m gonna give Matty so more encouragement.”

Frank moved away from Danny’s side closer to Matt fucking. Luke used both hands to hold Danny’s wrists up against the wall.

“You look so good tapping that tight ass, Red.” Frank whispered in Matt’s right ear.

Matt smiled and continued fucking. 

“But I’m gonna need you to stop fucking the Iron Clad for one moment.”

Matt stopped, turned to give Frank a confused look.

Luke was confused too but kept watching.

“Pull your dick out of Iron Clad’s hole.” Frank ordered.

Matt did as he was told. Danny moaned as Matt’s long member left his ass.

Frank stuck his middle finger right in Danny’s wet hole.

Danny moaned more as Frank began making circular motions with his finger inside in the muscle. 

Frank pulled out his shiny, wet finger. 

“Needed some lube for my Matty.”

Matt smiled.

“Frank, you’re always thinking about me.”

“I sure am. Now, go back to fuckin’ that boy.”

Matt did as he was told. He stuck his dick back in Danny’s asshole.

Frank proceeded to stick his wet finger inside Matt’s ass.

Matt began fucking again.

Matt was now rocking in between his cock wrapped around Danny’s ass and Frank’s wet finger inside Matt’s ass well.

“Yeah… You’re fuckin’ that boy so well.” Frank whispered encouragement in Matt’s ear.

“Oh, fuck yeah he is!” Danny yelled in agreement.

Matt & Frank both laughed. Luke smirked as well.

Then Matt looked at Frank and the two men started kissing.

Frank & Matt hungrily made out while Matt was fucking Danny, with Luke holding Danny to the wall.

Matt was close.

Matt stopped kissing Frank but kept his face in Frank’s.

“OHHHH, FUCK!”

Matt started cumming inside Danny’s ass.

“Yeahhhh. That’s my good Matty.” Frank encouraged Matt.

Matt smiled as he fucked Danny a few times.

Danny moaned as Matt slipped his member out of Danny’s wet, used hole.

“MY ASS IS SO SORE!” Danny screamed out.

“Don’t worry, Danny boy” Luke started coddling. “You only have one more dick to go.”

Danny looked at Luke. It was almost like Luke was actually trying to be caring.

Danny breathed out, “Alright, alright. One more. Let’s go.”

Luke smiled.

“That’s a good Iron Clad.” Frank said he Matt stepped to the side so Frank could take his position.

Frank smacked Danny’s ass.

“Let’s see if you have any more tightness in that ass.”

Frank slipped his cock easily, almost too easily, inside Danny’s used hole.

Frank started fucking and Danny began moaning more.

“Wow! You boys really loosened this boy up!”

Luke & Matt laughed.

“Oh fuck, fuck, fuck! I can’t feel my ass anymore!” Danny screamed through the showers.

“Well, of course not. You just took three huge dicks.” Matt said.

Frank chuckled & smiled kept fucking into Danny. Danny kept patheticly moaning.

“Here! Maybe this will keep you quiet until then...”

Frank stuck the finger he used to finger fuck Matt inside Danny’s mouth.

Danny began sucking Frank’s digit.

“Yeahhh… Be a good boy until I cum in your ass.”

Frank kept fucking hard. Not showing Danny any mercy even though Danny had previously taken two big dicks in a row.

A third one was just punishment.

Frank kept fucking and fucking. Frank’s skin clapping against Danny’s cheeks with Matt standing by & Luke still holding Danny to the wall.

Danny's eyes started watering but he didn’t refuse...

Frank was close.

“Here we go, Iron Clad! HOLY FUCK!!!”

Frank finally shot his seed inside Danny’s asshole.

He fucked a few more times to completely empty himself and breathed out his orgasm.

Frank pulled out his softening member. Danny’s hole was like a river of semen.

Danny Rand’s asshole was now officially a swimming pool for Frank Castle’s, Matt Murdock’s and Luke Cage’s seeds.

Danny’s body was done.

Danny fell to the floor of the showers.

Luke, Frank & Matt stood back as Danny sat on his freshly fucked ass.

“HOLY FUCK!! I’M SO HARD!!!”

Danny began bucking his hips further into the air like he was expecting friction for his little hard cock.

Danny started stroking himself. Didn’t even need to use an entire palm but an index finger and his thumb.

The three naked men with cum on their soft but still large dicks stood over Danny as he pleasured himself.

“Wow… Even when he’s hard it doesn’t make that big of a difference.” Frank said.

“Not a grower or a show-er.” Matt stated.

“I don’t know about you boys but I need to take a piss so bad.” Luke shared.

Frank & Matt also had to piss after the sex they had.

Frank, Luke & Matt all looked down at Danny masterbating.

They aimed their dicks.

“Open wide, Iron Clad.”

Danny opened his eyes to look up. “Wait, what are you guys-”

Frank, Luke & Matt all started pissing all over Danny Rand’s naked body.

Danny stopped for a moment to process what was going on.

He was getting pissed on by three gorgeous men that had just fucked him one after another.

He was in heaven.

Danny kept stroking himself.

Matt aimed for Danny’s torso. Frank aimed for Danny’s small, hard cock. And Luke aimed right for Danny’s face.

Danny opened his mouth wide as he bathed in the river of hot piss as he kept jerking himself off.

He was done for.

Danny started cumming while the hot piss flowed over him.

The men finished pissing as Danny was done cumming, swallowed the piss he caught in his mouth and was now laying on the shower floor breathing out his orgasm.

“Well… This was fun, Iron Clad. We should do this again sometime.” Frank said.

“Definitely have to do this another time.” Matt said.

Frank & Matt laughed and started walking out the communal showers, naked and arms around one another.

Luke stayed for a moment. Bent down to get closer at Danny laying naked on the floor. Luke's soft, big dick almost touched the ground. 

Luke used his index finger to wiggle at Danny’s small, soft cock.

“See you next time, Danny boy.” 

Luke stood up and Danny watched as the beautiful naked man that was made out of nothing but muscle walked out of the communal showers.

Danny stood back up. Asshole, legs and arms all numb from all the sex he had just had.

He turned on the hot shower to wash away the filth he had found himself in.

Danny started pissing into the drain from the combo of hot water and after sex.

Danny felt disgusted with himself. 

He had just let three beautiful, muscular, hung men body shame him. Took turns topping him then let them all take a piss all over him.

He smiled.


End file.
